


Aprendendo a Ser Ativo

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Comedy, Ensinando a foder, First Time Topping, Fucking, Fucking Lessons, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shameless Derek, Smut, Stiles noob, Top Stiles, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, blowjob, leve AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Stiles está cansado de ser passivo e pede a Finstock se ele pode ajudar a perder sua virgindade como ativo. Mas como o treinador não está disposto a ceder, Stiles precisa de outras opções. Felizmente Finstock conhece a pessoa perfeita pra ajudar a graduar Stiles na arte de fuder bundas.





	Aprendendo a Ser Ativo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic deveria ser bem mais pornô do que é, mas acabou virando algo mais pra comédia. Estava com saudades de escrever em português. Prometo que volto com mais fics em português pros lusitanos e brasileiros que me acompanham aqui, especialmente o AndyLM. Escrevo isso por vocês. Espero que gostem

\- Eu quero, não, eu PRECISO perder a virgindade. Qual é cara, você não vai me deixar ser o ativo nem uma vezinha? – Stiles retrucou sentado no sofá da casa do Finstock pernas cruzadas, apenas de cueca.

Sim, Bobby Finstock, o treinador do time de Lacrosse de Beacon Hills High School.

Faz mais ou menos três meses desde que Stiles, um estudante normal e membro do time de lacrosse, foi acusado de se pegar com o homem trintão no vestiário da escola. Ele acabou entrando em um relacionamento completamente sexual com o treinador.

\- Sem chance, eu não banco o passivo. Porque você não vai na Jungle ou contrata um garoto de programa? É bem mais fácil e prático –. Finstock disse enquanto tragava seu cigarro, olhando o garoto de cabeça baixa.

\- Uhn eu poderia fazer isso, mas.. – Stiles hesitou – é meio triste não ter a sua primeira vez com alguém que não seja especial, você sabe.. -.

Finstock suspirou, baforando a fumaça do seu cigarro no ar enquanto andava aleatoriamente pela sala de seu apartamento.

\- Tá bom, tá bom, ao menos me diga alguém que você quer fazer isso, eu vou ver se tenho algum contato que possa te ajudar -.

Stiles baixou a cabeça e falou meio tímido.

\- Umm.. bem eu não quero um garoto magro ou alguém que é delicado... e mulheres nem pensar. Eu gostaria que fosse com um cara mais velho, musculoso e que me dissesse o que fazer e curtisse isso tanto quanto eu -.

Finstock coçou o queixo com a mão livre, meio pensativo.

\- Nossa, você foi bem especifico aqui ein?! Mas eu acho que conheço alguém que pode te ajudar com isso. Ele é um cara muito bonito e que fica ainda mais sexy dentro dos ternos que ele usa, principalmente por causa daquele corpo musculoso e definido. Se não bastasse tudo isso ele tem uma das melhores bundas que eu já vi e parece uma cadelinha no cio na cama -.

A reação de Stiles foi imediata, animação estampada no largo sorriso que abriu e seu pau querendo ganhar vida dentro da cueca.

\- Ele é perfeito. Quando você vai me apresentar ele? –

\- Eu espero que ele concorde em fazer isso com alguém sem experiência como você -.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Stiles estava de pé encarando o alto edifício da Hale Inc., olhos arregalados e uma expressão um tanto assustada.

\- Tem uns caras bem casca grossa na entrada. Não importa o que você me diga, esse lugar é definitivamente comandado pela máfia americana -. Stiles retrucou com as mãos agarrando a alça lateral da sua bolsa do lacrosse.

Recém saído do treino, ele usava um casaco do time, tênis esportivo e uma calça de moletom que marcava a sua ereção já bem evidente.

\- Qual é Stiles?! Você não me engana com toda essa reclamação. Você ainda tá desesperado o bastante pra seguir com isso -. Finstock rebateu de dentro do carro, olhando arrogante para o garoto de pé na calçada.

\- Eu me sinto um idiota de entrar em um lugar como esse só pra transar. Escuta aqui Finstock, é melhor você vir me salvar se der alguma merda tá me ouvindo? -. Stiles apontou o dedo pro treinador, usando sua melhor pose de seriedade. – Eu não quero que meu pai ache meu corpo nu todo ensanguentado seja lá onde for -.

Finstock riu debochado com o cigarro pendurando na boca. – Bem, aproveite pra se divertir e ter toda essa energia _sugada_ de você -. Ele declarou antes de dar partida e deixar o lugar.

Stiles pode ter perdido a virgindade anal primeiro, mas hoje ele vai definitivamente dar um passo adiante pra fora da adolescência.

Ele só esperava voltar vivo pra casa.

 

\----------------------------------

 

\- Me desculpe senhor.. – Stiles sussurrou com a voz vacilante enquanto passava entre um grupo de homens engravatados meio intimidadores. De repente um deles se manifestou.

\- Nós sabemos quem você é e o que veio fazer aqui, vá ao quarto andar no fim do corredor, porta a direita -. 

Stiles caminhava a passos firmes, coração apertado e acelerado dentro do peito, pensando em tudo que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele imaginou por um momento que tudo isso era uma péssima ideia, que no final das contas Finstock o enganou em uma piada de mal gosto e que essa “cara” fosse alguém espalhafatoso, ou um velho de 80 anos, nada excitante.

Ele afastou esses pensamentos quando chegou na sala no fim do corredor, batendo na porta e abrindo devagar.

\- Umm, com licença.. Meu nome é Stiles, Finstock deve ter falado pra você sobre mim... -.

O homem dentro da sala falava ao telefone enquanto olhava atentamente para um tablet.

\- Fique de olho no preço e compre com cuidado. -. O homem olhou sobre o ombro quando ouviu a voz de outra pessoa ressoar no ambiente. Seus olhos verdes cintilando por trás da grossa armação de seu óculos de grau, cabelo preto armado em um topete lustroso que caía em ondas para o lado e para trás, barba milimetricamente aparada cobrindo o queixo másculo quadrado e um terno perfeitamente alinhado que ainda assim destacava seus ombros e bíceps musculosos.

O cara era um deus.

Stiles estava parado, estático, boca aberta como um peixe fora d’água.

O homem continuou falando com quem quer que fosse do outro lado da linha, mas agora olhando diretamente nos olhos de Stiles de uma maneira provocativa, intimidadora e sexy.

\- Eu tenho que resolver algumas pendencias urgentes agora, então vou estar bastante ocupado por um tempo... -. O moreno disse, olhando predatoriamente o adolescente de cima a baixo, língua umedecendo os lábios antes de falar com um sorriso safado e debochado de canto de boca.

\- Que? Oh eu não almocei ainda, eu tenho uma _iniciação_ pra um dos meus novos empregados. Eu te ligo de volta quando acabar -.

Stiles ainda estava encarando o homem como um peixe quase morto, mas sua cabeça estava a mil. “ _Sem chance! Esse cara.. esse cara.. ele é maravilhoso”_

 

\--------------------------------

 

\- Eu sinto que tô me metendo em mais uma das enrascadas do Finstock, mas ajudar um virgem a perder o cabaço soa muito interessante. Especialmente um como você -. Derek disse enquanto tirava o terno, jogando as peças de roupa sobre os móveis da pequena salinha particular que ele usava para os seus _treinamentos._

Stiles observava tudo ainda meio atordoado. Ele não acreditava que estava prestes a transar com Derek Hale, o CEO da Hale Inc., uma das maiores empresas de importação do país. Ele não acreditava que ele ia fuder a bunda de Derek Hale.

\- ESPER..-

\- Ah e como você deve ter percebido eu não tenho muito tempo livre, então vamos logo ao que interessa -.

\- Ahn?.. Ai meu deus.. – Stiles exclamou na visão que surgiu diante de seus olhos.

Derek estava totalmente nu sentado no meio da cama, segurando seus óculos em uma mão enquanto chamava Stiles com a outra, lambendo os lábios em uma clara provocação. Ele exibia e flexionava seus músculos como um troféu, abdômen contraindo a cada respiração e movimento enquanto se confortava na cama.

Stiles estava hipnotizado.

\- Na verdade eu acho que vai ser bem divertido mostrar a um virgem como se fode uma bunda. Se apresse e venha logo aqui! Eu vou deixar você ter toda a diversão que quiser -. Derek disse sorrindo safado.

Stiles encarou o homem por mais alguns segundos, encantado com a pele bronzeada, o peitoral musculoso e abdômen trincado. Derek era um deus grego, ele notou que o homem era malhado, mas nunca poderia imaginar que tudo aquilo estivesse por trás daquele terno preto bem alinhado. Seu membro pulsou dentro da calça tentando alcançar o belo macho que se oferecia como uma puta de esquina.

Stiles prontamente tirou a calça e o casaco, se atrapalhando com a camiseta presa na cabeça enquanto falava com Derek. 

\- Eu espero que você me leve mais a sério. Eu vou tentar o meu melhor mas eu espero me superar bastante aqui  -.

Deitado na cama de pernas abertas, pés plantados no colchão, Derek o observava com uma expressão séria.

\- Bem, eu me interessei porque Finstock me disse que um espirituoso estudante jogador de lacrosse queria perder a virgindade, mas você não precisa se levar tão a sério. Isso é só uma foda, relaxe a aproveite -.

Se locionando entre as pernas de Derek, Stiles o olhava meio excitado meio confuso, seu membro pulsante completamente duro antecipando o que estava por vir.

\- Você sendo tão franco assim meio que diminui minha motivação.. -. O adolescente disse.

\- Eu tenho certeza que você já sabe disso, mas eu sou expert em aguentar paus grandes como o do seu amigo Finstock -. Derek declarou com um meio sorriso de orgulho, olhando o membro de Stiles e se erguendo da cama, pondo o rosto de frente para o membro do garoto. – E não se preocupe, porque pelo que vejo a sua falta de motivação não te deixou menos excitado -.

O pau de Stiles literalmente pulsava para cima e para baixo, gotas de pré-gozo já escorrendo pela cabeça. Derek continuou.

\- Está completamente duro e tem um tamanho perfeito que um adolescente como você teria -. Sem cerimonia Derek segurou na base do membro e traçou seu comprimento com a boca, lábios cerrados em volta de algumas veias saltadas. Stiles tremeu com o toque repentino.

\- Também tem essa bela curva pra cima e está duro como pedra. Acho que é exatamente isso que eu esperaria de um adolescente como você. Seu pau é maravilhoso -. Derek então engole o membro de uma vez só, nariz tocando a virilha de Stiles que gemeu alto, uma das mãos segurando a cabeça de Derek.

\- Ah! Espera! Você tá indo rápido demais, porra! Isso é tão bom! -.

Derek manteve o ritmo, cabeça se movendo para frente e para trás, boca apertada e úmida chupando todo o comprimento de Stiles.

_“Aaaah! Ele engole tudo até a base. E eu consigo sentir meu pau tocando a garganta dele, meu deus..”_

Derek chupava como um bezerro faminto, língua pressionando as veias saltadas enquanto gemia com prazer ao redor do membro pulsante. Não demorou muito Stiles sentiu o orgasmo se aproximar e tentou avisar Derek dando tapinhas na sua cabeça.

\- Eu.. Para, eu vou gozar.. -.

Derek só teve tempo de sentir o gosto meio amargo em sua boca antes de retirar o membro com um audível PLOP, quando Stiles jorrou esperma grosso e quente cobrindo seu nariz, bochechas e olho que Derek prontamente fechou evitando ardência que não era nada bem vinda no momento.

\- Aahh, é cedo demais pra isso garoto! Tenta segurar mais um pouco -.

Stiles gemeu.

\- Ngh.. eu não to acostumado com isso! Finstock nunca fez isso comigo. É a primeira vez que alguém me chupa tão bem e me engole inteiro, a sensação é super boa -.

\- É, grandões pauzudos como o Finstock só querem ser chupados, nunca querem chupar -. Derek lambia os lábios provando o sêmen que escorreu de sua boca enquanto usava os dedos para pegar o resto espalhado em seu rosto antes de provar também, lambendo e sorvendo o que ficou no pau de Stiles ao mesmo tempo em que dava leves bombadas no membro do garoto.

\- Eu gosto de chupar pau então eu não me importaria de te dar um pouco mais de atenção, mas.. – Derek se moveu sobre a cama e virando bruscamente se pôs de quatro. - Se você ficar gozando agora não vai poder aproveitar o que eu tenho aqui -. Ele olhava para trás enquanto apertava e dava tapas na própria bunda torneada e redonda, como se oferecesse a Stiles. E de fato ele estava oferecendo.

\- Eu estou acostumado com isso, então você não precisa se preocupar em ser gentil como se eu fosse uma mulher frágil. Apenas esqueça aquela coisa toda de preparação e enfie dentro de mim com tudo -. Derek sorria safado, dois dedos deslizando até sua entrada, circulando o anel enrugado que piscava faminto.

\- Você veio aqui pra perder a virgindade, certo? Se você vai gozar então goza aqui, bem dentro do meu cu -. Derek disse desferindo dois tapas fortes em sua nádega esquerda, deixando uma marca vermelha espalmada.

Stiles engoliu em seco.

\- Sim senhor. O-obrigado por isso. Eu tô feliz que a primeira pessoa que eu vou comer é alguém tão gostoso como você -. Ele colocou sem membro na entrada de Derek e enfiou devagar.

 _“Finalmente!”_ o moreno pensou.

Derek gemeu com a invasão.

\- Porra, pau duro pra cacete..! Não fica parado ai, enfia mais fundo! -. Derek exigiu.

_“Caralho! Dar a bunda de quatro pra um virgem é excitante demais”_

Stiles tremeu

\- Uh ah! O que é.. tá se contraindo no meu pau.. e me apertando..! Ah, tá me puxando pra dentro! -. Stiles exclamou entre arfadas, uma mão na bunda de Derek e a outra na base de seu membro.

\- É, eu consigo sentir você empurrando e pulsando dentro de mim. Você tem que entrar devagar, só depois acelere -. Derek sorriu sobre seu ombro.

\- É tão suave a macio e quente. Eu não consigo.. ir devagar -. O garoto gemeu.

\- Eu não consigo, desculpe! É tão bom, eu não consigo parar! -. Stiles arfava aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, sua pélvis se chocando contra a bunda de Derek fazendo um som maciço ecoar por toda a sala.

\- Vai com c-calma! – Derek choramingou, seu corpo vibrando a cada bombada que recebia. – M-esmo se você tem um tamanho médio meter seu pau tão forte e duro assim pode me machucar -. O moreno suplicava, suor começando a cobrir e reluzir sua pele lisa.

Mas Stiles não parecia ouvir. Ele estava tão imerso na sensação do ânus de Derek em volta de si que não se importava com mais nada naquele momento além de fuder aquele buraco apertado, quente e macio.

Ele metia com força, mãos apertando firme o quadril musculosos de Derek enquanto o moreno apoiava a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados na cama, apenas recebendo e gemendo enquanto era brutalmente fodido.

A cabeceira da cama batia contra a parede com os movimentos intensos, e Stiles não podia conter a injeção de adrenalina que tomou conta de seu corpo.

\- Aahh! Teu cuzinho é tão apertado, parece que tá me sugando. Meu deus não acredito que isso é tão bom. Porra parece que meu pau vai derreter -. 

\- Vo-você não tá me ouvindo garoto?! – Derek falou com a voz trêmula pela intensidade com que Stiles metia.

\- Ah! Ah! Você-AAHHH! – Stiles gritou ao mesmo tempo em que atingiu seu ápice, gozando pela segunda vez e despejando fundo seu sêmen nas entranhas de Derek.

Arfando, Stiles se deita sobre as costas de Derek, seu corpo colado ao do moreno igualmente suado. Com a boca sobre o triskelion tatuado no meio das costas de Derek, o adolescente falou entre suspiros.

\- Uau! Porra.. isso foi.. muito bom! Gozar dentro de uma bunda.. é bem diferente. Que bom que nasci homem! – ele da uma risada baixa.

Meio excitado meio frustrado, Derek olha de canto de olho para trás antes de se lamentar. – É, como era de se esperar de um virgem, isso foi bem rápido -.

\- Desculpa senhor Hale, mas o teu cu é tão apertado e gostoso eu não consegui me segurar -. Stiles explica, seu esperma escorrendo pelo períneo de Derek, passando pelas bolas antes de gotejar nos lençóis.

Apesar de já ter gozado duas vezes, o membro de Stiles continuava duro e ele não se retirou da posição, ainda atado a Derek como dois cães no cio.

\- Um.. Eu tô pronto pra uma segunda rodada. Eu posso continuar? – ele pergunta, meio tímido. – Eu vou fazer melhor dessa vez -.

Derek vira a cabeça para trás o máximo que pode, vê as bochechas coradas do garoto e revira os olhos. Ele realmente era totalmente novo nessa coisa de ativo.

\- Se você dissesse que tinha acabado só com isso eu iria te chutar pra fora daqui –. O moreno declara, antes de beijar Stiles com tesão e vontade. – Vamos pro segundo round. Eu ainda tenho umas coisinhas pra te ensinar -.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Deitado de costas com as pernas abertas, Derek se inclinava nos cotovelos para olhar Stiles manuseando o próprio membro entre suas pernas, tentando seguir os comandos do moreno.

\- Seu pau tem um tamanho bem na média, mas essa curvatura pra cima combinado com o quão duro ele fica realmente é pra poucos. É tão bom sentir isso dentro de mim -. Derek sorria enquanto falava.

\- Aprenda: se você vai fuder um cara então você tem que tentar a posição papai e mamãe. É muito mais fácil atingir a próstata assim -.

Stiles ouvia atentamente enquanto segurava o próprio membro observando seu sêmen escorrer do cu de Derek. Ele suava e parecia mais calmo do que antes, porem ainda ansioso. Derek continuou sua “lição”. 

\- Mas não seja muito agressivo e aprenda a fuder forte, mas com cuidado, ou você vai machucar e irritar os caras que não gostam de uma pegada mais hard -.

Stiles olhou para o rosto de Derek antes de voltar sua atenção para a entrada piscante do moreno.

\- Obrigado pela dica. Eu vou lembrar disso -.

Derek o interrompeu.

\- Embora no meu caso eu confesso que meus gemidos não são reclamações, pelo contrário, só mostram o quanto eu tô curtindo dar o cu -. O moreno declara, sorrindo safado.

\- Tá bom, eu vou colocar tudo isso em prática agora! -. Stiles exclamou enquanto empurrava a cabeça de seu membro na entrada de Derek.

\- Use a curvatura. Comece enfiando por baixo e depois empurre pra cima... -. Derek explicou sentindo Stiles fazer como ordenado. - E ENFIE! -.

FLOP

O membro de Stiles entra perfeitamente atingindo em cheio a próstata de Derek que arqueou as costas e se contorceu sobre a cama com a súbita sensação de prazer.

\- ISSO CARALHO! BEM AI! -. Derek gritou. – METE NO MEU RABO, METE FORTE GAROTO! –

\- EU VOU GOZAR! -. Stiles exclamou.

Derek arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que ouviu.

\- QUE?! –

Ele sentiu quando o orgasmo de Stiles o preencheu pela segunda vez, se juntando a primeira gozada. 

Derek olhou bem nos olhos de Stiles e pode ver o garoto sem ar, tremendo e erubescendo novamente.

\- Eu não acredito que você já gozou! Você não consegue se segurar garoto? Eu não gozei nenhuma vez ainda! – Derek gritou irritado, saindo debaixo de Stiles e se enrolando nos lençóis. 

\- É que.. é.. – Stiles enrubesceu, mão esquerda esfregando o pescoço em vergonha. – Teu cu é tão apertado, é difícil pra mim -.

Derek revirou tantos os olhos que nem ele sabia que era possível. Stiles levantou da cama e começou a vestir suas roupas enquanto o moreno se enfiava debaixo dos lençóis.

\- Umm.. muito obrigado por tudo. De verdade. Graças a você eu tive a melhor graduação como ativo que poderia ter. Eu finalmente sou um homem agora -. Stiles disse entre risinhos.

\- Vá embora. Você só durou três minutos e tudo que eu tive disso foi você fudendo minha próstata algumas vezes sem nem mesmo me fazer gozar! -. Derek exclamou deitado de bruços, frustração bem evidente em eu semblante.

\- Sua bunda é boa demais pra alguém como eu, eu acho! – Stiles riu meio sem jeito. – Mas eu realmente sou grato por isso. Você me disse as técnicas corretas e tudo. Eu gosto de ser passivo também então se você pudesse me fuder algum dia me mostrando como se faz seria ótimo –.

Derek se virou, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos com o cotovelo contra o colchão, uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Desculpe garoto, mas eu sou única e exclusivamente passivo, especialista em dar o rabo. A bunda de outro cara não me interessa e não me deixa nem um pouco excitado -.

\- Você não pode tá falando sério! – Stiles arregalou os olhos para a expressão agora mais relaxada e tranquila de Derek. – Fuder uma bunda é bem mais fácil de aprender! Ser um pervertido que só goza chupando e sendo fodido é bem mais difícil-.

Derek revirou os olhos pela quinquagésima vez antes de enfiar o rosto no travesseiro.

\- Vá embora garoto -.

Depois que Stiles saiu o quarto, Derek pega seu telefone e procura por um contato na agenda. Depois de duas chamadas alguém atende.

\- Ei Finstock? O garoto já foi embora e ele é um tagarela esquisito, só pra você saber -.  Derek fala apoiando o rosto com sua mão livre.

\- Como eu te disse, certo? Eu o observei no time por um tempo e fiquei chocado com o quão safado ele ficou depois que eu deu uns tratos nele. Desculpe por mandar ele pra você Derek, considerando o quão ocupado você sempre está, mas como foi? Fuder com um virgem foi... – Finstock perguntou, curiosidade vibrando em sua voz. 

\- Foi uma merda Finstock! O garoto me deixava excitado pra caralho e gozava sem nem mesmo me fazer gozar uma vez! Escuta aqui seu treinador de araque, é melhor você vir aqui agora e terminar o serviço desse garoto me fudendo forte já que tudo isso foi ideia sua -. Derek exigiu, dedo indicador apontando incisivamente para o telefone antes de desligar, como se Finstock pudesse vê-lo.

\- Porra, ele falou sério mesmo. Eu tenho a impressão que meu saco vai secar de tanto que o Derek vai me sugar com aquele bundão dele. E ainda vou ter que _limpar_ a bagunça do Stiles -. O treinador balançava a cabeça em descrença, mas sorrindo safado enquanto olhava para o celular, sua mão livre massageando a ereção que crescia em seu short.

Stiles realmente ainda tem muito que aprender.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários? Me digam o que acharam. :)


End file.
